An operating device having an operating shaft operated by a user has been used as an input device for electronic devices such as game console. In the U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,906 specification, the base section of the operating shaft is supported by a rotatable support shaft in such a manner as to tilt the operating shaft. The tilting direction and the magnitude of tilt of the operating shaft are calculated from the rotational angle of the support shaft.